WizardWideWeb
by avidficreader
Summary: Behind a computer screen, all is not what it seems to be.What will Hermione find when she decides to act out on a whim, in an uncharacteristically flippant manner? And what is Draco Malfoy doing associating with Muggles and computers? What course will follow when deception is the starting point?


"So you're all ready I see." Luna stated without even looking up from the magazine she was reading.  
"I guess. I mean there's nothing to really get ready for. I'm just casually meeting this guy." Hermione replied as she fastened a pin into her hair.  
Luna placed her magazine aside as she tilted her head towards her best friend and gave her a critical look.  
"Hermione, you're wearing earrings and you have silky serum on your hair. If I know you, that's anything but casual."  
"I like earrings sometimes." Hermione said defensively. "And come on Luna, its summer, I need to tame my hair.  
Luna went back to reading her magazine but not before Hermione saw her shake her head.  
"You can date any wizard you want, you do know that don't you? Why waste time with muggles?"Luna finally broached the topic.  
Hermione sighed as she slipped into her wedges. "I'm not wasting time Luna. I happen to like this guy. I didn't mean to go looking for a muggle. It's just that he happens to be one. There's no harm in meeting him is there? "  
"But really Hermione, is this spidernet the safest place to meet men? I don't like the sound of this." Luna said.

"Internet, Luna. "Hermione corrected her oblivious friend. "It's called the Internet. And he seems nice. He's from London and he's a journalist. I've googled him too. You think I'd just go off to meet a random stranger without checking up on him? "  
"Googled him?"Luna asked quizzically. "What on earth does that mean? And everyone thinks I'm the loony one. "  
Hermione laughed."I'm so sorry. I completely forgot that you have no idea about muggle technology. It means I conducted a virtual search on him on the internet. He seems to be who he says he is. "  
"But what was wrong with Nolan?"Luna asked.  
"You mean besides the fact that you and Pans practically keep arranging equally random wizards for me to meet?" Hermione retorted.  
Luna rolled her eyes. "At least we know who they are. You're lucky Pansy is away for her honeymoon. There was no way she would ever let you go meet this fellow alone. "  
To that Hermione totally agreed. How Luna, Hermione and Ginny came to be friends with Pansy was a curious coincidence indeed.  
And over the five years after the war, what started as a matter of convenience blossomed into an unlikely friendship between the four of them.  
"Ginny is totally on board with this might I add." Hermione said as she placed her keys and cell phone in her purse. After a slight second of confusion she decided to place her wand in there too. Damn Luna. Her concern was scaring her.  
The usually free spirited girl was getting awfully antsy about a small date.  
"Luna?" Hermione asked, "What is the matter? I thought you'd be pretty excited that I agreed to go on a date on my own. After the entire match making you and Pans do for Ginny and me."  
Luna sighed."You're a smart girl Hermione. You can take care of yourself too. But who knows how these young muggle boys are? I've heard how people hide behind this Internet and pretend to be anyone they want to. What if this Steven is a stalker? Or worse yet some muggle serial killer or something? "  
Hermione looked at Luna incredulously. She almost laughed out loud at her theory.  
"Is that what you're so worried about all this while? I highly doubt that he's any sort of criminal Luna. Besides, even if he is, I'm pretty sure I can handle it. "  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure you can handle it. Just wanted to put my concerns out there." Luna clarified."You've had a few verrferipongs hovering about you since a few days. And you know that can't be good."

For the second time that day Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes rudely.  
She loved Luna. She really did. But all that love and tons of research never helped her find any of these magical creatures that Luna spoke about so matter of factly.

"Hmm. I must say I have no idea what these hovering creatures signify Luna." Hermione humoured her.  
It was Luna's turn to roll her eyes now. "Really Hermione. Smartest witch of us all and you never seem to know any of the exotic magical beings."

"What can I say?" Hermione deadpanned. "I Should have majored in care of magical creatures. Maybe Hagrid can start a degree crash course on it. "  
Luna shook her head."Joke now but I'm telling you, the verrferipongs don't usually move in pairs. And there are two around you all the time these days."  
Hermione finally gave in and rolled her aching eyes as she headed towards the door.

I'm going to regret even asking this, she muttered to herself.  
"What does it mean? Maybe I can keep an eye out. "She said in an unbelieving tone.

"Deception" Luna said airily.

.

.

.

"Oh come on." Draco grated."It's just a date,not your wedding."  
"One cannot hurry perfection,Draco. It is a first date after all. How will I ever confirm a second one if I am not looking my best?" Steven replied.

Best, my arse, Draco muttered under his breath.  
"You're not supposed to have a second one. Just get on with it so we can get this over with." Draco said as he ushered Steven out of the flat.  
"Why not mate? What if this Myra woman turns out to be the one? What then?" Steven queried.  
Draco didn't even bother to answer him as he pulled his arm and apparated into a lane behind the cafe they were supposed to go to.  
"Bloody hell Draco!" Steven yelled as he dusted imaginary dust off his shirt. "You know I hate when you do that."  
"We're late. And you didn't even want to go on this date in the first place." Draco said.  
"After you so very kindly pleaded me I had no choice." Steven said sarcastically.

"You mean when I threatened you with my wand?" Draco grinned.  
Steven shot a scathing look at his so called friend as he proceeded towards the cafe.

"Bloody hell. Merlin help me!" Draco hissed.  
"I am helping you. Now where would you like to sit?" Steven chattered on."Somewhere not too close to appear like you're eavesdropping but not far too see how this girl you've been chatting up actually is. "  
Draco didn't reply which seemed odd and caused Steven to stop, wondering what was going on. Looking around, he noticed that Draco wasn't walking alongside him anymore.  
He had stopped a while ago and his line of vision rested on a girl occupying a table that had been pre-determined by them.  
Steven sighed melodramatically and walked back towards Draco in time to hear him say "Granger?"

.

.

.


End file.
